where it all began
by MixChick11
Summary: hermione travels back in time to help harry defets You-Know-Who, and along the way a blossoming relationship is begining to stir (hermoine is gonna be OC since i dont know her character that well... as well as other characters...)


try out

* * *

"No. NO! Harry wake up! Please, please wake up. DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried "Hermione" harry called out "don't talk Harry!" I yelled "Hermione, I don't have much time left listen! Go back to Potter place, inside there is a book, its supposed to be about time travel *cough* *cough*" I gasp in horroras i saw him.

Right there in front of me Harry was coughing out blood "go there and go back in time and help us" harry was going weak I can tell, and he was going paler as well.

I looked in horror as Harry's eyes were closing "I will harry, I will" I choked out; he gave me a weak smile before closing his eyes.

I cried out, I stood up shakily and started to walk away but was stopped by Voldemort "ah, mudblood so good for you to join your friends" he said with a smirk "No, Voldemort no more!" I spat.

He gave a dark laugh "What can you do? Don't forget you dear savior is dead Mudblood!" he stopped laughing and looked at me "how about joining him? AVADA KEVERA!" green light started to shine from his wand.

I waited for the impact but it never came, I took a peek from the corner of my eyes and I saw blond hair…. No it couldn't be him..? Could it?, "FOOL! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!" Voldemort screeched, I coudn't comprehend what was happening because the next thing I knew I was in Malfoy Manor.

I searched the area for Death eater but saw none except for a blond man in lying in front of me "Malfoy, is that you? I asked, "Yeah" was his shaky answer "why did you save me? I thought that you hated me!' I yelled.

He winced and I remembered he got shot by AK spell "Oh Merlin! DRACO! How are you avoiding the spell?!" I said while rushing to his side "I didn't, I delayed it's effect, but listen, grab my slytherin tie and say scarehead -don't ask why, because you probably know- , it will take you to his place."

I grabbed it without thinking and ask "but why! Why did you save me Draco?" I said while crying "you wouldn't believe me if I explained" he said "oh yeah? Try me" I challenged, he gave a weak laugh "oh well, just to let you know I don't really hate you, to tell you the truth I l-love you" he said while brushing my bangs.

I narrowed my eyes "you _love _me? B-but-" he silenced me off with a kiss "this is why I didn't want to explain" he said.

"I met up with potty last week and told him about the invasion, he gave me this tie and told me to protect you. I just transfigured it into slytherin colour" he shrugged "now go before he comes"

I shook my head "Why don't you come with me?" I asked being hopeful "No, I can't, this spell is going to take effect soon and I want you gone by then" he said.

He pushed me and gave me a small smile; I nodded my head and apparated into potter place. I went to the library and searched for the book, I found it in record -can't blame me- time and began the ritual and thought to the day it all started; _when I first received my hogwarts letter._

_The last thing I saw was Voldemort barging into the library screaming to the death eaters_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, "honey wake up you don't want to be late for school" my mother yelled "coming mum!" I yelled back, okay hopefully I went back to the right time.

I jumped off my bed and took a shower,picked out an outfit and went out of the bathroom.

I went and checked the mirror and saw my reflection, and i swore under my breath, it was not a reflection of an eleven year old Hermione Granger but a 9 year old!

My eyes widen in fear and yelled at my mother "mother what's the date?" my mother yelled back "it's the 9th of November, Dear, now hurry or you're going to be late" I rushed and went downstairs and my mother gave me my lunch "ready to go honey?" I nodded and followed my mother to the car.

I arrived at school and went to class, there I saw Mrs. Morris (at least that's what it says on the badge) "Good morning Mrs. Morris"

I said while taking a seat in front "Good morning Hermione, how was your weekend?" she asked "it was good..."

After i finished talking to Mrs. Morris everyone else piled in and class started, I tuned out of class and didn't raise my hands up once, so of course everyone was staring at me.

By the time I tuned back it was break time. I walked out of the class and went to the playground "Hey! Granger, finally giving up on your books" said Lucy, her 'friends' - i dont even know why they hang around her - laughing behind her, "actually, I was taking a break" I replied and turned around to the swings.

Today I was actually wearing something girly, a baby blue dress with a warm white coat, a brown colour boots and my hair tied down with a bow. I sat down on the swing and hummed, I waited to get back into class because it was too cold outside.

I know I should put a warming charm on myself but I didn't want to get in trouble from the ministry.

"Hello" said someone, I turned and saw this girl, she had black hair and was wearing a pink skirt, with leggings and a black coloured shirt with a white jumper, "can I sit with you?" I nodded

"yeah, go ahead. My name's Hermione what's yours?" I asked "my name is Melissa, I'm from the same grade as you but I'm from the other class" oh, she sure is pretty the way her hair shine's in the sun.

We talked until break was over, by the time I was out of school my mother was waiting for me, "mother!" I said while running to her "hey sweetheart, how was school?" she asked "it was great! I made a new friend!" I said while smiling "oh that's good to hear" she walked me to the car and we drove home

* * *

Before I knew it was close to my 11th birthday and during school for the last couple of years was interesting, me and Melissa were very close but she moved away when I was 10, So I never saw her again.

I was learning wandless magic and Occlumency, I have gotten pretty good at it now.

It was August 8th when I received my school letter "honey! There's a letter for you!" my mother yelled, I jumped up from my bed and ran down stairs and went to the kitchen.

I grabbed the letter and read with a shuge grin on my face, "Mother! I got accepted to a school!" she raised a eyebrow and took the letter "honey, that's great" she handed the letter to my father while having this huge smile on her face and he smiled as well.

I raised a eyebrow thinking they were accepting this to cheerfully (well they did last time as well but I didn't ask them last time now it's just plain creepy "well then, let's get your books" he stood

but I stopped both of them "Wait!" they looked at me "how come you're not questioning this? Isn't it suspicious? And why are you smiling like that? Are you hiding something?" they looked paled and I looked at them "well, um, darling?" my mother asked my father.

"I don't think we can hide this anymore Jean," he looked at me and asked if i would go to the kitchen "- honey go into the kitchen and take a seat" my father said I nodded and went to the kitchen.

They took the seat around me "honey, do you believe in magic?" my mother asked me, I nodded and tried to give a confused look (it must have worked because they looked sort of relieved, don't know why though)

"why are you asking me this mother?" she looked at my father and he nodded "has anything happened around you that you can't explained?" I nodded again "well, um, how do i explain this, you see you're a witch…" my mother said, I tried to look shocked and I worked "honey please listen…. We are not normal….we are not muggle" I raised an eyebrow "muggle?"

I asked "muggle's are non magical human beings, your father and I are not muggle, I'm a witch and your father is a wizard" Okay that one was new! "W-what?!" this time I don't need to act because I really am shocked! "Your father and I went to the school of magic and sorcery Hogwarts ..." I fainted right there.


End file.
